Chaos Breaker: Dragon Age
by Kenjiro Akisama
Summary: Sent to another plane by a phenomenon none could understand. Trusted with the fate of Ferelden by a dying elf. Olliver must embark on an epic journey which would lead him to battle horrors of both the blight and human nature. Will he succeed?


Chaos Breaker: Dragon Age

By: Kenjiro Akisama

Prologue

"Augh..." complained a man as he slowly tried to stand up. "What happened...?"

As his right hand moved to hold his face, he begun to recall the events that has transpired and it shed some light to his situation for the moment. He then shook his head at the thought and ran his hand on his messy long blonde hair. "Now what have I have gotten myself into...? Again..." he complained to no one in particular.

He glanced at his left and a found a great sword that was enclosed in an ornate red scabbard, laid beside him. This elicited a warm smile on the man's face. "Chaos..." he muttered before he gripped the sword from the scabbard and placed it on his forehead. A faint red glow soon emitted from the sword that made the man smile more.

The man then shifted his vision on his right side and a fond smile graced his features. There on his right laid another great sword, this one held in an ornate white scabbard with runes etched on it. The sword emitted a bright white glow that made the man chuckle. "Now now... Don't be like that. It does not mean that I hold you in my heart less by picking Chaos up first."

He then proceeded to pick up the sword with the white scabbard which by then seemed to have calmed down. The man smiled at this and brought the sword to his forehead as he had done with the other. "Order... For someone of your name, you could be a little bit hard to handle when it come these kinds of situation." he uttered.

The two swords then emitted a faint glow that soon died down to nothing. This made the man grin and he placed the two swords on his back in a cross pattern. "Now where am I...?" he asked himself as he slowly stood up and surveyed his immediate area.

The man then noticed his state of attire and frowned. He was clad in what appeared to be white and silver armor that have seen better days. It was cracked all over and some of the metal seemed to have peeled off. His right hand was missing its gauntlets and his right shoulder missing its pads. "I think a trip to the blacksmith is in order for me." he mused.

He checked his armor once again and tugged on its straps. He gave off a sigh of defeat. "The Highlord Darion (1) will be pissed when he finds out that I got to mess a Relentless Gladiator Set (2). Then again, Highlord Tirion (3) might be amused but I don't want to push my luck that far..." he uttered before a solemn smile crossed the man's face. "That is... If I ever get back..."

He took a careful look around his area and noticed a few things. A large bag and what appeared tattered clothes. The man slowly walked towards the bag and examined it before he nodded. "Looks like this might still be useful. And a good thing too, it seems like this was not here too long ago. I wonder how it got..."

Before he could finish his voiced opinion, an arrow rushed from behind him. He was lucky that is was such a terrible shot that it only grazed his right cheek and took a few strands of his hair. He immediately spun around to meet his attacker and was shocked to see it, them to be precise.

They appeared to be humanoid in size though a bit bigger by human standard. Their bodies covered in blood, mud and other things that he dare not try to comprehend. They wore armor that could pass as life hazards both to their opponents and to themselves. Their striking feature however was their body itself, skin, and faces.

"Ghouls? No I do not feel un-death in them. It is something if not equal then viler than being undead..." he mused as one of his attackers neared him. Its sword held high and ready to separate his head from his body. It swung at him with intent to kill but the man leaned on his right side to avoid the swipe. He then proceeded to grab Chaos with his left hand and unsheathed it with no effort. The blade hummed as the man swung toward his attacker's weapon and effortlessly broke it apart. He then delivered a sweep kick that made his attacker fall on its back which elicited a gurgled cry from it. The man continued his spin before he stopped in a position where he gripped Chaos in a reverse-grip with two hands and without hesitation plunged it into the creature's heart, or where it should be if it were human. The creature underneath the sword gave off a cry before it life fled away from its carcass. Dark blood soon oozed out of the creature that gave pause to the man. "What in Holy's name? This blood is tainted like the plague..."

The man however never got to finish his inspection for arrows soon rained on him. This prompted a tired sigh from him as he shook his head. "And here I thought this could be the much needed vacation that I have always wanted..."

He then swiftly drew his other sword, Order, from his back and plunged it on the ground. The man then closed his eyes and chanted as he held his right hand on top of Order.

_"I stand in circles of light that nothing may cross. Holy Light, grant me your hand so that I may be protected from all that wishes me harm." (4)_

Two white ethereal wings suddenly appeared and seemed to cover the man as arrows came on him. Those that actually hit the man were soon shattered as if it hit solid steel, no damage was done. This seemed to enrage his attackers more that they fired again and again but met with the same result. The man then opened his eyes and held Chaos in front of him in a horizontal manner. Wind seemed to suddenly pick up from out of nowhere which ruffled the man's already messy hair.

"_Holy Light, grant me the sword that would enact Holy Vengeance on my foes." (5)_

As soon as the man finished his chant, a circle of golden light exploded from the ground from under his feet. Six rays soon emitted from the circle and arced towards Chaos as the man ran his index and middle finger on the flat of the sword. Chaos glowed with a golden light and the man brandished the sword up front.

"Alright, let's do this!" the man shouted as he charged at his attackers and left Order still stuck on the ground. The man's attackers roared a battle cry and unsheathed their weapons. A few kept their bows and continued to fire at the man.

The man continued on his charge as he dodged arrows left and right, this angered his enemies for he seemed to almost flicker from one spot to the other to avoid their arrows. As the man reached the closest melee attacker, he heaved Chaos in a vertical slash from below that split his opponent from left waist to the right shoulder. The man followed through with this move when he leaped into the air and grabbed Chaos with both hands before he plunged down on the next attacker with an overhead slash which severed it in two from the middle. The strength of the move created a crater around the man but did dither him in the slightest, neither his attackers for that matter. The archers from before chose this moment to draw their melee weapons and charged at the man.

"_O Holy Light, purify this land with your presence." (6)_

The man brandished Chaos around him which fell a few more of his attacker before he held Chaos on a reverse grip with both hands and plunged it down on the ground as the archers from before neared him. As soon as Chaos thrust the ground, golden light like lava erupted in a large circle around the man. This light disintegrated the man's attackers and turned them to ashes.

"May your souls find peace in the after-life..." the man muttered before he slowly stood up and placed Chaos back on his back in its sheath. He surveyed his area for more of his attackers and found none.

With a sigh, he then proceeded to walk towards Order that was still stuck on the ground and was surprised of what he saw. From the ground, one of the attackers he had fought had turned into a woman. She had long blonde hair and a fair complexion. She was beautiful in her own right. "What in Holy's name..."

The woman slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the man. Her green eyes warm and glinted with happiness. "At last, I am free from the taint..." she uttered with great relief.

This puzzled the man for a moment before realization dawned on him that his eyes went wide. "You mean to tell me that you were possessed by this taint and was once a normal human?" he asked with dread.

The woman nodded which confirmed the man's fear that he feel on his knees. "What have I done...? I'm sorry..." he uttered in misery.

The woman in turn gestured with her head no and smiled at the man warmly. "Do not blame yourself with my fate noble warrior. It is by your act that I was free of this curse that has bound me. Besides, I am not exactly human. I am an elf."

The man looked at the woman in sadness as he slowly held her near and watched as blood flowed out from her. From the wound that he had caused her. "If I only knew what you were once was, I could have purged that taint you said."

The woman smiled warmly at this and comforted the man. "No, that would not be possible for I was only purged from the curse by your deed. Besides, you did not know. Your sword spoke to me that you were not from this plane."

"Order spoke to you?" the man asked as he looked at Order who is still stuck on the ground while it emitted a faint white aura.

The woman nodded and continued to speak. "Yes she (7) told me of your plight. I believe that you would be the one to deliver us free of the blight..."

The man was at loss. Trapped in another plane and now trusted to liberate its people. He wouldn't have believed all of this if not for his origins (8) and his upbringing.

"_Destiny is what you make of it. Do not try to look for something that does not exist or create something to justify your means."_ he vaguely remembered.

The man smiled a determined smile at the woman and nodded his head. "I will try to live up to your expectations then milady."

The woman laughed a melodious laugh before it turned into a coughing fit. She calmed down in a while but knew that her time was near. "I'm sure you would noble warrior... My only wish is that... I could assist you in this endeavour... To liberate the lands..." she said while she heaved in short breaths.

The man smiled sadly at the woman. "Hush, save your strength. Though if I may intrude, may I know the fair lady's name?"

The woman smiled as she reached out with her right hand and touched his left cheek. "Nilda... And yours...? I would like to know the name... Of my hero..."

The man smiled at Nilda and held her hand on his. "My name is Olliver."

Nilda smiled before she arched her back from pain. Her time was almost over. "Go... Go and seek... The current... King of... Ferelden... He might be... Able to assist you... Go... And may the Maker... Watch over... You..."

And with that, her hand fell limp as Nilda drew her last breath. (9)

"Damn it... Damn it all..." the man cursed. His hair covered his eyes as tears slowly streaked down his face.

After a few hours, the man now known as Olliver stood in front of a nameless grave. His two swords sheathed on his back. He murmured a few more prayer before he looked at the grave once more. "Farewell Nilda. May the Holy Light watch over your soul as you journey on to heaven."

And with that, the Olliver turned around and began his journey. A journey that would soon be told as legends throughout Feralden...

--

(1) High Lord Darion is a Death Knight character from World of Warcraft. Darion Mograine is the Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, a renegade order of death knights sent by the Lich King to the region east of Tyr's Hand. He is the son of Alexandros Mograine and a former knight of the Argent Dawn. He came into possession of Corrupted Ashbringer after killing his father in Naxxramas as part of a failed rescue plan carried out by some members of the Argent Dawn and used it to kill himself and free his father's soul. He became a death knight of the Scourge. See wowwiki on the web for more details

(2) Relentless Gladiator is the Season Seven (7) armor set from World of Warcraft. See wowwiki on the web for more details.

(3) High Lord Tirion is a Paladin character from World of Warcraft. Tirion Fordring was one of the first five Knights of the Silver Hand selected by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, and was one of the heroes of the Second War. He later became Lord of Mardenholde Keep in Hearthglen before being stripped of his title and exiled for defending an orc, Eitrigg. Following the recent death of his son Taelan Fordring, Tirion committed himself to refounding the order of the Silver Hand. He now leads the Argent Crusade, an organization consisting of the old Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn, against the Lich King and the Scourge. To this day he remains good friends with the orc veteran Eitrigg. See wowwiki on the web for more details.

(4) The skill used in this part is called Hand of Protection. See wowwiki on the web for more details.

(5) The skill used in this part is called Seal of Vengeance. See wowwiki on the web for more details.

(6) The skill used in this part is called Consecration. See wowwiki on the web for more details.

(7) It is revealed that Order is "female". More of this in later chapters.

(8) Olliver is what one may call a "plane-hopper" more of this in later chapters.

(9) From that above mentioned, it is clear that Olliver is a Paladin from World of Warcraft and thus has a spell that can resurrect the dead with is "Redemption". For this story however, such will not be used carelessly and consequences applies to the user when it is used.


End file.
